Ice
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Elena falls through the ice and Tseng has to think of a way to warm her up, but invading her privacy and his is the last thing he expected to do when he woke up that morning. TsengXElena


Tseng and Elena were about half an hour from Modeoheim, back to back, they knew it would be a good four hours before backup got there and so far they didn't need it. The many creatures that hoarded up around them were a challenge, but the shots of their guns echoed until the ground was littered with carcasses. Tseng stopped short as he realized he didn't feel the warmth of his partners back, he didn't feel her sharp shoulder blades or the feel of her head resting in between his shoulders as she leaned back to get a better shot.

"Elena" Tseng said as he spun around, his blonde partner was nowhere to be found. He turned with panic when he noticed the hole in the ice, he leaned over the cracked hole into the icy water, he had no idea how long she had been under there. He stood and stomped the ice, cracking the edges to give him a bigger hole to see. He noticed the black fabric and a flash of skin and grabbed into the water with sharp reflexes. He caught ahold of the small wrist that belonged to his partner and pulled her inch by inch out of the frigid water. She was soaked to the bone and shivering violently. Her eyes were shut and he her lips were a bright blue color. Tseng thought quickly, they were near the town of Modeoheim, he needed to get her there to treat her for a very obvious case of hypothermia. He needed to get her warm, and fast.

He gently lifted her to restrict her movement and walked at a brisk pace through the ice and snow, the shivering woman in his arms reminding him of the urgency

"Elena I need you to wake up" he said to her and her eyes fluttered

"Tseng...?" she asked him with a weak voice

"Tseng I am tired" she said and he tried not to jostle her as he moved faster

"Elena stay awake. You can't go to sleep" he said, worry evident in his voice. She fluttered in and out of consciousness as he tried not to panic.

He never realized how much she really meant to him, the small woman in his arms was all he was focused on. He had already sent Reno a phone call, but it would take about 4 hours for him to get there. When he finally reached the run down town of Modeoheim he rushed to the nearest inn. He rented a room and quickly shut the door, trying to fill the tub. The water would not warm, in fact it probably could not get any colder. Tseng cursed and returned to his shivering comrade who was laying on the bed. Tseng knew what he had to do and could only hope that his partner could forgive him for it. He lifted her slightly and removed her jacket, then her soaked dress shirt. Tseng cleared his throat with slight embarrassment at the violation of her privacy. He removed her shoes, socks and dress pants. Now she was only in her black bra and panties. He averted his eyes with respect as he removed the soaking wet undergarments. He them placed a blanket from the bed over her and began removing his own suit. Leaving his boxers on he flushes a very light red as he lifts the blanket and climbs beside her. He knew he had to share his body heat or she would die but by the gods he hoped Reno got here soon.

Although Tseng was averting his eyes from her body, he could not help but to feel her pressed against him as he wrapped his arms around her freezing frame. He really hated this, not that he didn't think Elena was attractive of course. That was the problem, he respected her too much for this. But her life was on the line and he would do anything to save her. She sighed as her eyes fluttered open with a flush of warmth that Tseng supplied her with. When she realized her predicament she gasped, turning a bright red and tried to squirm away, which didn't exactly help Tseng's case. He grunted as he kept her pressed against him

"Elena I promise I won't hurt you. You trust me right? You need the heat." he said and she seemed to calm down, her teeth still chattering too much to say anything, so she just buried her head in his bare chest and crossed her arms as he brought his around her shoulders again. He could feel her cold nose pressed against his chest and prayed to the gods that he could have enough control of himself to ignore the fact that an extremely attractive looking woman was pressed against him. Elena had never been the object of his affections before, but now he felt really stupid as it was hard to ignore. He thought of paperwork, missions and anything else boring. It seemed to be working a little too well, because both he and Elena fell into a fast sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

A few hours later a rather violent and energetic redhead busted his way into the room to see his boss and co-worker laying naked in each others arms. He just raised an eyebrow and closed the door.


End file.
